In your heart
by Queen of Autumn Ashes
Summary: No es que fuera curioso, sin embargo, no entendía la razón por la que Hinata había seguido y amado a su mejor amigo por varios años, y que cuando por fin lograron estar juntos, ella lo había terminado; no, Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien curioso, pero si tan sólo no se hubiera acercado a ella para saber la razón de su rompimiento… entonces, no la estaría anhelado en esos momentos.


**Resumen:** No es que fuera curioso, sin embargo, no entendía la razón por la que Hinata había seguido y amado a su mejor amigo por varios años, y que cuando por fin lograron estar juntos, ella lo había terminado; no, Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien curioso, pero si tan sólo no se hubiera acercado a ella para saber la razón de su rompimiento… entonces, no la estaría anhelado en esos momentos.

■ Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto

■ **Título:** In your heart

■ **Género:** Drama. Romance. Escolar.

■ **Pareja principal:** Hinata H. & Sasuke U.

■ **Advertencia:** Universo alterno. Leve OoC. Lenguaje soez. Esta historia me pertenece, así que no permito que nadie la tome sin mi autorización.

■ **Créditos:** El fanart para la portada pertenece a Majiteenshi, a quien pueden encontrar en Tumblr. La portada la encontré en Photobucket, por lo que su realización tampoco me pertenece.

Lamento no tener la continuación de Moonlight, mi laptop se descompuso y como la mandé a reparar, me la devuelven la semana que viene. Intenté escribir en la aplicación de Fanfiction, pero se me dificulta; no obstante, encontré este archivo y la portada ya en el Doc Manager e Image Manager (esta historia debió ser el primer fanfic que hacía de este pairing), por lo que sólo corregí algunos errores. Y sí, pareciera que lo corté abruptamente, pero les aseguro que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos… este sólo es el prefacio.

* * *

 **Prefacio  
** ❤ **  
**« _Confía en tu corazón, y deja que el destino decida…_ »

* * *

Desde que tenía uso de razón, sabía que a su mejor amigo le gustaba Sakura. No, en realidad era más que eso, lo que Naruto sentía por aquella chica era más que sólo gustar… Naruto la amaba desde que los tres iban juntos en preescolar. De pronto, aunque no quisiera y le incomodara, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de ambos vistiendo sus batitas celestes con unos pantaloncitos cortos y sus gorritos amarillos, corriendo detrás de él, de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro; a Sakura le gustaba perseguirlo para poder abrazarle, Naruto la seguía a ella para intentar gustarle, y él, sosteniendo una pequeña rama para guiarlos en busca de un tesoro imaginario mientras gritaba « _¡Arrr!_ ». E inmediatamente, quiso golpearse al recordar su etapa de _pirata_ , pero se contuvo de hacerlo al ver a toda la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor...

Nunca entendió qué era lo que Sakura veía en él para seguir enamorada, ni la razón por la cual Naruto la amaba a ella, a pesar de todos los golpes que recibía de su parte; y tampoco comprendió por qué sus sentimientos jamás desistieron, aunque varios años transcurrieron. Por tal motivo, le pareció muy extraño que, después de tanto tiempo intentando conquistar a Sakura, Naruto comenzara a salir con Hinata Hyūga.

—Hinata Hyūga —pronunció sutilmente al ver a la nombrada ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, sentada en un banco de metal mientras esperaba la llegada del tren que los llevaría a la estación más cercana a su escuela.

No supo la razón por la cual comenzó a recordarla siguiéndolos y espiándolos a escondidas; y aunque al principio creyó que se trataba de una de sus fans, que como las demás, trataba de buscar una oportunidad para confesársele, ella lo sacó de su error el día en que se le declaró a Naruto… y éste aceptó.

« _¿Acaso no amabas a Sakura?_ », le había preguntado a su amigo cuando estaba a punto de acompañar a la Hyūga a su hogar; pero Naruto sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de darle la espalda para salir del salón de clases. No pasó una semana cuando se supo que Hinata había terminado con Naruto, sin explicación alguna…

—Esa Hyūga —siseó entre dientes al verla de nuevo, tan tranquila como si no hubiese pasado nada; y no es que la odiara, pero por su culpa, el Uzumaki se había convertido en alguien más que insoportable y deprimente.

Suspiró profundamente e intentó no pensar en ello. Luego escuchó el tren acercarse, así que se colocó los audífonos y encendió su Ipod antes de formarse para entrar al vagón; de pronto su mirada regresó hacia Hinata, que se había levantado y acercado al final de la plataforma, notó la expresión de tristeza en su rostro y que no dejaba de ver las vías del tren, también que estaba a punto de dar un paso más… y en aquel instante, se dio cuenta de lo que la Hyūga pretendía hacer: suicidarse.

Y sin saberlo, corrió hacia su dirección…

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Hyūga?! —vociferó enfurecido mientras la sujetaba con firmeza de su brazo izquierdo—, ¡ _eso_ no es motivo para matarte!

Había logrado halar de Hinata, antes de que se arrojara a las vías, hasta hacerla caer, con su cabello azulino desparramado sobre el suelo; y el quedó encima de ella, viéndola fijamente, mientras el tren se detenía poco a poco para después abrir sus puertas y que así la gente saliera.

—Uchiha-san —soltó sorprendida al verlo; después pudo apreciar que la gente que baja del tren no dejaba de verlos, murmurando que se trataba de una pelea de amantes y que, al parecer, ella quería suicidarse. Miró de un lado a otro, nerviosa, para después agregar—: ¿po-por qué piensa que yo quería ma-matarme?

—Te vi a punto de lanzarte a las vías del tren —dijo completamente enfurecido—. ¿A caso quieres morir?

No entendía por qué razón se había molestado, ni siquiera conocía a la Hyūga como para que le importara lo que hacía o no con su vida.

—¡No! —se sorprendió al escuchar a Hinata alzarle la voz—, yo quiero vivir… ¡quiero vivir!

Y ella se aferró a él, llorando desconsoladamente mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor se les quedaba viendo; y Sasuke, que sólo quiso alejarse y fingir que no la conocía, comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos y a decirle que todo estaba bien. A pesar de desconocer la razón de su llanto, de que a él no le importara nadie más que sus amigos y familia, y aunque las personas a su alrededor no dejaran de observarlos… deseaba reconfortarla. Entonces, se dijo a si mismo que sólo esperaría a que ella dejara de llorar y se marcharía, haciendo como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Pero al final de todo, no fue así…

* * *

…

* * *

■ **Notas finales:** Esta es mi segunda historia de esta pareja. Desde hace tiempo tenía unas inmensas ganas de escribirla y ahora, por fin me he decidido a realizarla; si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, etc., ya saben dónde dejarla: a manera de review, o mensaje privado. También les agradecería que le den un "favorite" o un "follow" a esta historia si llega a gustarles.


End file.
